


Let Him Go

by Zidrune



Series: The Last Campfire Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, POV Ignis Scientia, Post-Episode Ignis, no beta we die like men, one sided if you want to see it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zidrune/pseuds/Zidrune
Summary: Just a little drabble directly following the end of Episode Ignis - Verse 1.





	Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> I blame me for being French and writing in English if this is of poor quality.

\- Thanks. Thanks for everything, Iggy.

One tear, then another.  
He smiles, though it isn't a happy one.

\- If I wasn't so against burdening you more than you already are... I would get on my knees and beg you to stay.  
\- Iggy...  
\- I would go in your stead if I could...  
\- I know.

One moment of silence, Noctis still holding his hand in both of his.

\- You've done your part, it's time for mine. I... I'll wait for you... Always... Just don't be hasty to rejoin me. Take your time, please. Enjoy the sun every morning for me.  
\- You never liked mornings.  
\- I liked you waking me up.

One more smile, more amused.  
No he didn’t, not really.

He needs to tell him.  
He shouldn't, but he does.  
It's the last time he can.

\- I love you. Always have, always will.  
\- I know.

He can hear Gladio and Prompto coming back near the campfire.  
He can feel his king releasing his hand.

He doesn't know how he will go on. He can already feel the pain of his absence.  
Even if he's been dealing with it for the last ten years, it doesn't compare.  
But there is one last task to accomplish right now. He will have to figure it out later.  
He puts one fist against his chest and bows his head.

\- Your Majesty.


End file.
